Resolve
by Little-miss-twilight
Summary: Sequel to PL. continues from where the last chapter finishes. Will Reed and Upton stay together? Where will Reed end up? will Easton be closed forever? My version of what will happen in suspicion. Visit my profile for chapter changes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the Private series, Kate Brian does**_

_Previously in Paradise Lost:_

_The last thing I heard before I hit the cold dark water was the sound of gleeful cheering as someone at the tables won big._

Chapter 1

The water was cold. That was all I could think. I couldn't think about Upton, or Josh or whoever had pushed me in. All I could think about was the cold dark water that had already soaked me and my dress. I decided as much as it pained me to do so that I and to ditch the dress. It was weighing me down, and I might never make it to the shore with it on. I quickly and roughly undid my dress and left it to hopefully eventually float back to shore. I struggled against the undertow. Lucky for me it was a calm night, so I was able to make slow progress toward the shore. But I had to start moving quicker. At this rate it could take hours before I reached the shore, and I was certain that I would never reach the yacht. I continued swimming though I knew my attempts were hopeless. I would never reach the shore alive. Maybe I was tornado Reed, now I would leave no more destruction in my wake. Well at least no one else would have to suffer because of me if I did die. Many times I considered giving up, but then I would remember Upton, and how much pain it would cause him if I died. Then I would remember Josh, who had never called me, to tell me about Ivy or to even say Merry Christmas! Then I would consider giving up all over again because, as much as I loved Upton, I was still madly in love with Josh.

I was sick of living like this. This tiresome life. Always with someone sneaking up on me, trying to kill me. I wished one of them would just do it already. But no that would be too easy for Reed. I needed to suffer! I let my arms and legs go limp. Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore. But of course the tide was cooperating now. I wished it would just pull me out to sea.

Then Upton's smiling face flashed across my mind's eye. Urging me to go on. I was anxious to see him again. I paddled with more and more effort but I still didn't make much progress. It would still be an hour until I reached shore, if I made it that far.

I was barley moving now, but I couldn't let Upton suffer, not over me. I began thinking me time was up the first time, with Ariana. I mean this is three times now! Three freaking times! I really wanted to give up. But I was only 5 minutes from shore. Much to close to give up. Those last 5 minutes were the longest of my life! When I finally made it to the shore, I blacked out.

Chapter 2

I slowly slipped into a conscious state I realized I was on something warm and hard. I forced my eyes open. I definitely wasn't in Noelle's beach house in St. Barts, nor was I in Billings. Then I realized I couldn't move! So I did the normal thing, one would do in this situation. I screamed. I guess that was the wrong thing to do. Because in rushed three nurses, Noelle, Upton and Kiran. When they all realized I was ok, just spooked they all relaxed. Then Noelle, Upton, and Kiran all came up to hug me. It felt good to have them all around me again.

"Reed," Noelle of course was the first to speak "I know this is confusing but you're in the hospital. We found you unconscious half-naked and bruised on the shore!"

"Noelle I'm so, so sorry! Did you get your necklace back?"

"Reed that is the last thing on my mind, but yes I did. More importantly you're okay, well mostly."

Kiran then interrupted our little moment "Reed, there's someone here that would like to talk to you" then with that all of them left. And another person walked in. He was the only person I wanted to see right now. The only person I had been waiting all vacation to see. It was Josh! He did actually care about me! Maybe all that time spent swimming wasn't a waste because here he was, beautiful, but worried. I wanted to jump up and hug him and tell him everything was okay, that I was fine. But I knew I couldn't do that. "Oh My God Reed!" Josh looked frantic

"No Josh really I'm…" I never got to finish my sentence because he interrupted me

"Reed don't you dare tell me you're fine! Look at you! Just look at you!"

"But Josh really you didn't have to leave Paris for me I'll be fine" I tried to convince him I was fine without him, but I wasn't. Since Ivy had made a speedy recovery they had left for Paris a few days ago. "The truth is Reed," he paused taking a deep breath "I didn't go to Paris. I didn't want to, but I broke up with Ivy. But the best part was, she was okay with it! She said she could tell I still had feelings for you, and I do. I think she and Gage got back together. I've been thinking of the best time to tell you. I was going to wait until after break but then Noelle called me. Reed you need to know, I still love you, I don't think I ever stopped."

"Oh Josh I've always loved you! I'm so sorry about the whole Dash thing."

"I know Reed it wasn't your fault, it was Sabine, all of this it was her."

"Josh, what happened how did they find me?" I knew he wasn't the best person to ask but I really, really didn't want him to leave.

"Well, all Noelle told me was that they found you half naked lying on the beach nearly dead!" Wow it was worse than I thought it was "So why don't you tell me?"

"I told him everything I remembered… from the musky scent, to making it the shore but before I could tell him how I had collapsed from exhaustion, he kissed me, fully and passionately. Then my world turned upside down, Upton walked in, in the middle of our kiss. I prepared myself for the worst that I knew was coming. But, to my surprise neither Upton nor Josh got violent. All Upton said was "Yo! Dude who do you think you are kissing my girlfriend? Reed! Do you want me to take care of him?"

"No!" I tried to shout but it was a barely audible whisper

"Reed, who is this guy?" Josh asked me

"Josh um this is Upton my, um boyfriend." I said embarrassed.

"Ohh." Was all Josh replied. Obviously disappointed

"Um, Upton," I took a deep breath; afraid of where this would go "this is Josh my old boyfriend from Easton. And I'm sorry Josh could you just give me and Upton a moment alone?"

"Yeah absolutely" Josh replied looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"Upton, I'm really sorry but," I paused knowing he knew what was coming next "we're over. I like you, I really do but I've been I love with Josh for so much longer, I'm sorry."

"Yeah I guessed as much when I saw you two kissing. I guess I should go." I could tell he was broken hearted

"No Upton, don't go. I'm really sorry." I told him, half heartedly knowing he would leave anyway.

"No I have to go talk to that Josh kid." Upton told me.

"Fine. But come in here to talk." I had a feeling violence would be involved if I wasn't there.

"No Reed. I'm pretty sure you won't want to hear this." He had his mind made up until he saw the sad look I put on my face "Fine, we'll do it in here, but you won't like it."

Upton walked briskly out of the room. I just hoped that Upton understood what was going on between Josh and me.

It took a surprisingly long time for Josh and Upton to return to my room. They both seemed uncomfortable. And then the yelling started.

"How can you just come waltzing in here, sealing my girlfriend from me?" Upton was right. I didn't want to hear this, but I needed to be here to try and prevent violence between two of the most important people in my life. Josh was obviously very mad. I had rarely heard him yell but today he was so mad it seemed all he could do was yell at Upton.

"I've loved her for years! You have no idea what we've been through!" Josh would probably get violent soon. I tried to yell at them to stop but it came as a whisper that couldn't be heard over Upton's reply. "You say you're in love with her! Where have you been for the past week and a half?" That was where the first punch was thrown. Well the first two. At almost the exact same time, both Josh and Upton started throwing punches. I tried to yell at them but my voice was only a hoarse whisper. "How could you let this happen to her!?" Josh kept yelling. And every time Upton would reply "Yeah and where were you… oh yeah with your _girlfriend!_" Josh would start fighting harder then. Luckily just as I thought one of them was going to pass out, a nurse walked in to check on me. She pushed the call button and 3 large male nurses walked in to break up the fight. Josh and Upton tried to fight but gave up when the nurses started yelling at them for scaring me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the three male nurses dragged Josh and Upton out, my original nurse tried to calm me to slow my rampaging heart. That was when Noelle came in. "Oh my god reed. You scared the crap outta me." well Noelle was still Noelle. "Yeah you know I definitely thought about how scared everyone would be after I disappeared." I said sarcastically. "So much for sucking up to me." Was Noelle's response. This was, well, true. I had completely forgotten that I was supposed to be sucking up to her so I could room with Constance "Oh my god Noelle I am so sorry." She just rolled her eyes "I was kidding. God Reed. After all this you'll be rooming with Constance." Then in a whisper she added "You always were I just wanted to freak you guys out."

"NOELLE!" I was definitely _not _happy about this.

"Well I couldn't let Amberly think that I was giving it to you because you're my favourite, which by the way is totally true. She's pissing me off." Again, same old Noelle. "But that's not the reason I came to talk to you, What the Hell happened? Poppy said you jumped but I don't believe her."

"WHAT?! No I was pushed off the boat. It took me at least two hours to swim back to shore." I was going to continue but Noelle cut me off. She whipped out her cell and made a call.

Apparently she was calling Kiran to come with Taylor, and that we had things to discuss.

"We'll finish this conversation when they get her, which should be in about ten minutes. So in the meantime tell me about you and Upton, or should I say Hollis?"

"Um well I broke up with Upton, once I saw Josh I realized that I wasn't really in love with him and I really had always wanted Josh." Noelle didn't seem surprised at all. "What, you knew I would dump Upton?" I knew Noelle knew like everything but I didn't think she was that good!

"Well Duh! I could tell you were upset that Hollis didn't call you; I knew you still loved him. But I still don't get WHY!" Of course she didn't. Josh and Dash were very different but so were Noelle and I.

Then Kiran and Taylor showed up "We can discuss your love life later. What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you guys could tell me the same thing. All I know is that I smelled this husky scent then someone grabbed your necklace pulling it off then they pushed me over the edge of the boat. Then all I remember is wanting to give up swimming and just drift out to sea. And even that is a little fuzzy." Best not to give them all the details about me becoming suicidal.

"Well we found you on the beach at like 5 in the morning lying on the sand. Everyone kind of freaked when you didn't show up at the house. I called everyone. Upton freaked when he heard because he hadn't seen you since you were winning to Upton game. Good job by the way. I called Poppy last which is why it took me so long to find you. She told me that she had seen you jump off the edge of the boat. Then she said she saw you climb up a ladder so she thought you were just swimming. That was when I knew she was lying so I called everyone and sent out a search party for you. It took hours to find you. Your lungs were nearly filled with water and you had feinted. You were also cut across your neck. It almost hit your jugular. You were so close to dying. Again." This was the first time I had ever seen Noelle cry. Almost as soon as she had started crying she stopped and was the same Noelle I knew. "We'll get to the bottom of this. I made sure only the best are on this case. We will figure out who did this to you. In the meantime don't go up on any roves alone. And if you by chance figure something out like you did with Sabine don't go yourself. I don't want to loose you Glass-Licker you're like a little sister to me." Kiran and Taylor still hadn't said one word. I could see they to had tear streaked faces.

"Aw guys come on it's just me this is my third near-death experience. It's not like this is anything new." I tried to comfort them considering they're here. With me. In the hospital.

"Reed." Kiran spoke up for the first time "you're closer and closer every time. Every time you make a narrow escape. What if this happens again and you don't escape? This is getting really scary."

"Reed even though we never see you I don't think any of us could go on if you died. You're way to important to us." I could tell Taylor was on the verge of tears.

"Now before this becomes a Disney moment lets move onto the next very important topic. Reed's love life" Noelle announced _Oh My God No why did Noelle have to bring that up now? Didn't the two of us just discuss it? _"Because I for one am confused."

"What's to be confused about?" Kiran asked _Oh no. Here it comes _

"Yeah I mean Reed's with Upton. What is there to be confused about?" Taylor agreed.

I then had to explain to them what had happened between me and Josh. I tried to skim over the part when Josh and I had kissed but they wouldn't have it. Luckily just as I was about to have to deal with telling them about the fight between Josh and Upton a doctor came in to tell me that I could leave the next day but that I couldn't do much physical activity for a few weeks. At least soccer season was over for now so I wouldn't miss anything. As soon as the doctor left and Noelle, Kiran, and Taylor had discussed how hot the doctor was (I have to admit he was gorgeous but I had Josh so I really didn't care), they insisted I tell them all about the fight between Josh and Upton. The description must have taken twice as long as the actual fight because they kept interrupting and asking for details. I never really got to finish because first the man of perfect timing, Upton, walked in.

"Well Reed, I can see you'll be busy. We'll be back later" Of course Noelle HAD to leave me alone with Upton. She then dragged the unwilling Kiran and Taylor from the room.

"Reed I'm terribly sorry for the way I behaved before with Josh. I just…"

"No Upton I understand." I said cutting him off. "I really do care about you. It's just that Josh and I have something special together. Something I've never had before. The closest I've ever been to that was with you, but it's just not the same. I'm so sorry Upton." I wanted to say more but I could feel myself falling asleep again. I guess Upton could tell because, he told me "Okay Reed, I understand and I forgive you. I'll leave you now so you can sleep. Goodbye Reed."

"Thanks Upton. 'Bye." As I was slipping into unconsciousness, I saw him silently slip out and close the door.

I must have fallen into a deep sleep because when I awoke, it was dark, but I could still see Josh sitting by my bed, gently holding my left hand in his. "Josh, what are you doing here? You should be back at Easton." I croaked.

"Reed, are you kidding? I can't leave you. Not again, especially when you're like this" Josh said looking scared. I hated to be the one doing this to him.

"Josh I'm fine. My parents are here" (even though I had barely seen them) "and I'm going back to Easton tomorrow. Besides don't you have classes to be in?" I asked him hoping he hadn't missed any assignments this was, after all, his senior year.

"Don't worry Reed I'll borrow someone's notes when I get back. They've let us both off the hook for now." Josh explained "I just need to be with you. This is the second time I've nearly lost you"

"Actually" I corrected him "It's the third."

"_WHAT?"_

"Ariana almost knocked me off of the Billings Roof, just before she was arrested." I tried to sound strong and brave while I told him this but my voice was a barley audible whisper.

"That's it Reed. I'm definitely staying here. I can't risk losing you." Josh was furious. I wondered if he had taken his meds today but I was too afraid to ask.

Lucky for me my dad and my brother Scott walked in. Josh knew better than to tell them about my first not so commonly known near death experience. All that would do is get me pulled from Easton.

"Damn Reed who were those three hot girls who were in here? Right now I was wishing I was back at high school. My dad and I both reached out and slapped Scott.

After rubbing his arms where we slapped him for a few seconds he continued "No seriously. Who were they?"

"They're Noelle, Kiran and Taylor. Kiran and Taylor went to Easton last year but they've graduated and Noelle is a senior at Easton." I paused unsure of whether or not to continue I decided to give it a shot. "Noelle has actually saved my life twice now. And Josh, the one who just left," I just noticed Josh was no longer in the room "saved me the other time. I owe my life to these people." I knew my dad would want me away from Easton. I couldn't let that happen.

"Reed I understand that you don't want to leave Easton." My dad told me. I could see he really wanted me to leave Easton. "But I've made a deal with your friends. You can go back to Easton but you are going to have bodyguards until whoever did this to you is caught, and you will never be alone or with one person, even after this person is caught. That or you can always come back to Croton."

Croton? No way, I just got out of there. At least my dad was willing to compromise.

"I'm sorry dad. I'm going back to Easton." I tried to say it firmly but of course my voice failed and it came out as a squeak.

"So you'll agree to my restrictions?" My dad being who he is _had _to ask. I nodded.

"Okay. Try to be safe Reed. I don't want to lose you."

Then Scott being Scott had to ruin a moment. "Yo, Reed, will you introduce me to those friends of yours?" I just laughed. And my dad responded for me "Scott, you're not in high school anymore, remember?"

"Yeah and neither are they!" Same old Scott.

As usual dad just rolled his eyes and told me to stay out of trouble and to get better soon. He slipped out giving Scott and me a chance to talk.

"Seriously Reed I want to meet those girls, they bribed dad into letting you stay, and we both know that's not easy to do" Scott informed me. I had guessed as much. Noelle could bribe just about anyone into just about anything, and dad doesn't like to negotiate anything. Only Noelle, Kiran and Taylor could convince him to let me go back to Easton.

"Will you PLEASE introduce me? I want to know how they did that." Scott was practically begging me. Something he would usually never be caught dead doing

"Well even if they'll tell you, it will involve paying him off which you'll never be able to do." I told him truthfully. Knowing my father and Noelle, the amount Noelle had paid him would deal with all their bills for a good few months, but that was Noelle.

"Yes Scott. Stay here and when they come back I'll introduce you." I told him simply to get him to leave me alone. Then, speak of the devil, the three of them walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: so this is more of a filler chapter, but is important, sort of. So remember to review because I'm done unless I get 5 reviews, and I know you won't be happy if I end with this chapter. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3

I wasn't sure what would happen this semester, but I knew it wouldn't be uneventful. This is after all Easton Academy. And for that reason alone (and the fact I was pushed off a boat) I was terrified.

Josh and I were back in full swing. It probably helped that Noelle was gone and I was president again. Even when I was with Josh, I couldn't help but think about the opening we now had in Billings. I still didn't want to fill it just yet considering how many horrible people had been admitted to Billings, both of which I had befriended. Besides the house was at peace and a new person might cause drama, and that was the last thing I needed right now.

A few weeks of peaceful bliss passed. All was calm and since the Crom was gone we managed to sneak off campus for some retail therapy. I decided to relish the calm while it lasted but I never let my guard down, because I knew better than anyone, there is nothing worse than the calm before the storm.

Josh and I spent every possible minute together; he seemed much more approving of Billings now that Noelle left. I think all along his only problem with Billings was Noelle. On Saturday I met Josh to play a little game of soccer, the usual. We usually play between lunch and dinner on weekends. Josh was getting better. It actually took some effort to whip is butt now.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked as I sped past him down the field. "Come on! You coming or what?" I prodded from the opposite end of the field with the ball under my foot. Josh came at me, but didn't go for the ball. Instead he tackled me to the ground, and kissed me deeply. I couldn't help but think of the first time we did this. Now I knew it was coming but of course I never tried to stop him. This was just too enjoyable. We would have stayed there all day if my phone hadn't gone off. A text from Tiffany. I knew there was something wrong. They never texted me when I was with Josh. I looked down and read the text it had only three words capitalized and bolded _COME BACK NOW!_ It read. I got up, much to Josh's disappointment, and told him I had to go because something was wrong. He pouted but let em leave.

On the run back I said a silent prayer that whatever is wrong isn't too bad.

When I got back to Billings, there were police cars and ambulances. This was definitely not good. Almost everyone was standing in the doorway waiting for me and blubbering. I noticed we were short one, but before I could figure out who Tiffany came up to me, trying to explain what happened, but I couldn't understand her. I noticed the new headmaster speaking with and Easton police officer speaking in hushed tones. I caught little snippets of their conversation. "She's definitely dead" "Only a few minutes ago."

Who? Who is dead? I looked into the cluster of girls and noticed 1 was missing only one and I knew exactly who it was.

I could not, I would not believe it. Amberly, I definitely don't like the girl, but I definitely didn't want her dead. "Oh. My. God!" was all I could manage to say. This didn't make sense. Sabine and Ariana were locked away for life. Weren't they? Who would have done this? And who would be their next victim? These questions kept replaying themselves through my mind.

This was exactly what I needed. More drama, more death, more stress. What I really wanted was for Josh to come and comfort me, but we weren't allowed to leave and no one was allowed in Billings tonight. The Billings girls had to suffice. All of us huddled together, comforting each other. I had texted Noelle, telling her what happened, but hadn't checked my messages since. Amberly's room was still being investigated so none of us could leave the common room.

When we were finally released, I went to my room and checked my messages. I had 4 messages; the first 2 were from Noelle, asking what had happened and how everyone was doing. The third was from Dash, whom Noelle had apparently contacted. He wanted to know the same as Noelle, so I quickly texted both of them back and checked my final message, from Josh. It read "What the hell happened? Are you okay? Call me please Reed!" I decided to call rather than text, even though he's bound to freak. And show up here even though he wouldn't be allowed in.

I tried to convince Josh not to leave Ketlar, but of course he didn't listen, he showed up at our door but the new headmaster wouldn't let him in, Josh stormed off in anger, though I don't really get why, he should have known he wouldn't be allowed in. Josh of course called me the second he entered Ketlar apologizing for not being able to get in. By the time he hung up I had a message from Tiffany

**Were comin 2 ur room now!**

I wasn't sure who 'we' were but I guessed it would be everybody. Before I could guess who it wouldn't be there they were in my room, all of them, even Missy and Lorna. Tiffany was still sobbing, but managed to pull herself together. "The new headmaster says we have to get at least one more girl in here by Tuesday or he's gonna chose. I got all the pictures of the girls but I don't know how we're going to chose in 3 days, especially now!" Tiffany sobbed

"Well," I told everyone, "everyone just go get some sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning." Everyone except Tiffany left right away. "Are we doing hazing this year?" she asked me. I wasn't really sure myself so I answered truthfully "I don't know." Tiffany just nodded and headed off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Forgot about this... Disclaimer: Sadly Kate Brian owns all the characters and settings. I just write about them.**

Josh and I spent 3 days locked up in that hell hole before we were unsuspectedly released. Hauer drove us back to Easton. There was no conversation due to the shocked silence raduiating off of Josh and me. Hauer dropped us off at the front gates, but we ended up sneaking through the hole in the fence usually used for the legacy, the media encampment outside the front gate was just too big to get through, again. Josh and I walked silently back to Billings. Both of us were still worried this wasn't real.

When we were finally at Billings, Josh stopped, giving me a quick kiss before running over to Ketlar. As I entered the common room, I was swarrmed by all the Billings girls. After a ton of "What happened"s and "where were you"s Tiffany finally spoke up over the thunder of voices. "Reed, I really didn't want to but I had to choose someone new and so here is Briana Leigh Covington." Everyone stepped back and I finally saw the new girl standing at the back of the common room. She approached me slowly, looking as if she thought I might bite. She looked at me wearily as I shook her hand and introduced myself. Over her head, Tiffany mouthed "Hazing?" I nodded ever so slightly, but I was sure Tiffany saw because her face lit up with a huge smile.

As everyone dispersed I noticed that Missy was missing "Tiff, Lorna, can I talk to you in my room?"I asked, already on my way up. Know ing they would three of us entered my room. I immediately closed my door and asked "What the hell happened while I was gone?" Tiffany explained everything, Lorna was too upset. So apparently the dean changed the deadline once I was gone and told them that they needed a president so Tiff temporarily took the position. Finally once Tiffany was done Lorna spoke up and said "Reed Missy's... Missy's..."

"Missy's what Lorna?" I asked frantically though I was almost certain I knew the answer "Come on calm down." I continued. Lorna took a deep breath and wailed "Missy's dead Reed!" Then she burst into tears yet again. I felt horrible. Missy and Lorna were like sisters. "So that's why Josh and I were released." I mumbled under my breath. Tiffany just looked at me quizzically.

"Well, see Josh and I were arrested for Amberly's murder and we've spent the last couple of days in jail, but you already knew that. Anyways, all of a sudden Hauer released us, but didn't tell us why." They just looked at me, shocked. Apparently they didn't know where Josh and I had been. I figured that rumour would've spread like wildfire.

I knew I had to do something, I was sure everyone was freaking out right now, but I was in such a state of shock that I couldn't think clearly. So I tried to stop thinking like Reed and start thinking like Noelle. I took a few deep breaths and calmed myself down. What would Noelle do? I thought about it and decided that I needed to hold a house meeting. Hopefully with the help of all the other Billings girls I could figure out what was going on. We needed to figure out who was doing this before they struck again. I had a feeling that they would strike again soon. All of the Billings girls needed to be on red alert, or soon there would be no more Billings. I was scared, not only for myself, but for everyone in Billings.

As I called everyone into the common room, my cell beeped. I had gotten a text. Strange, it was from Taylor. It was only 2 words but those 2 words scared me anymore than anything else could've. The text read "Call Noelle! :'("

Despite how scared I was, I called Noelle. Her phone was off and it went straight to voicemail. I was incapable of leaving a message though. I was too scared. Noelle's strong voice was scared as it came through the phone. Her message was different than usual, meant just for me. "Reed, I'm dying. I'll be dead in soon if you don't come find me. Please Reed. I'm here. At Easton."

I was scared out of my mind. I was totally and completely FREAKED! Wouldn't anyone be? Your best friend and 2 housemates dead or almost dead, right after you're pushed off a boat. I didn't know what to do. But I knew to think like Noelle. It was the only way I would ever find her. Only first I had to stop shaking and tell everyone what happened. I definitely wasn't looking forward to telling everyone that Noelle was…was… I couldn't even bring myself to even THINK the word dead, much less murdered. But I was the president of Billings; I had to suck it up. They needed to know what was going on, no matter how much it hurt me. Plus I'd need their help finding Noelle or her body. No I refused to think like that. I WILL find Noelle ALIVE. I don't think I could deal with Noelle being dead. I ran downstairs where the other Billings girls awaited my arrival. I trudged down the last few stairs, suddenly anxious. The remaining Billings girls heard me coming and turned around, all curious as to why they HAD to be here right now. But I started having second thoughts; I was in no state to explain what happened, at least not yet. I had to talk to someone first. I knew exactly who. My rock. He would calm me down enough to explain. Josh. Only on problem, it was after curfew. I decided to go anyway. Noelle's life was on the line. I slipped through the common room. Not telling anyone where I was going. I sprinted to over to Ketlar, barley feeling the chilly air blowing against my face. I raced up the stairs and into Ketlar, hoping Josh didn't stay at the Art Cemetery late tonight. I didn't have time for that. I gently rapped on his door. I waited, and waited, but he didn't answer. I slowly opened the door silently begging that he wasn't still at the Art Cemetery. The light was out and I assumed that he was still at the Art Cemetery but I was too exhausted to run all the way over there. So I figured I would just sit down on his bed and wait for him to get back. I slowly made my way over to his bed being careful to not run into anything. I silently noted that Trey wasn't there either, strange. I sat at the edge of Josh's bed, as I sat down I was so engulfed in my own thoughts I just flopped down on his bed, and lay down, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep before Josh came back. I lay there for what seemed like ages. Then I heard it.

I nearly screamed, but I noticed those floppy curls I love so much. "Josh?" I asked, jumping off the bed. He shot straight up into a sitting position and groggily replied "Reed? What are you doing here?"

"Josh... Noelle... Noelle's probably..." I couldn't force myself to say the word dead. I just broke down crying. I leaned into Josh as he tried to calm me down. His attempts however were futile. I couldn't relax until Noelle was safe, and this murderer was caught. I swear we must've been there for at least an hour before I managed to stop the tears from flowing freely. I turned to Josh and noticed the bags under his eyes. He was exhausted. Despite what I earlier had thought, this was a bad idea. I was depriving Josh of his sleep. I stood up and Josh looked at me quizzically. "Reed what's wrong? What're you doing?" He asked me.

"Josh, I shouldn't have come so late. I'll leave now so you can sleep." I said heading for the door. As I grabbed the handle Josh grabbed my other hand and pulled me to face him. I tried to tell him that I really had to leave but he pulled me into him, deeply kissing me. The kiss lasted only seconds but it was deep and passionate. He pulled away from me and asked "So where were you going?" My mind was still blank and I couldn't formulate a response. "That's what I thought. Come on Reed, do really think I'll be able to go back to sleep? I'll be too worried about you." Okay now I felt really bad.

"I should've never come. I'm so sorry Josh. I should've just dealt with it myself." I started to walk towards the door again but once again Josh stopped me. This time he stepped between me and the door.

"Reed, no." He murmured simply. He kissed me again but this time he didn't stop.

* * *

I woke up in Josh's room. I didn't remember much of what happened the night before. I rolled over and noticed Josh was already awake. "Josh, what time is it?" I asked frantically. The two of us simultaneously turned to look at the clock. 5:30! Everyone would be getting up soon. I had to get back to Billings ASAP or I would get caught. I couldn't save Noelle If I was expelled. Besides the Billings girls would want to know why I called that emergency house meeting. They would know soon. I just hoped we weren't too late. I was holding Noelle's life in my hands, I think. I shot up out of Josh's bed. I had to get back to Billings, **now! **If I didn't Noellewould surely be dead. I flew to the door and bolted down the hallway carelessly. Not caring if I got caught, Noelle was my first priority.I waited for the elevator Contemplating wheter or not to take the stairs. By this time Josh had caught up with me. "where are you going so early? Did I do something wrong? Come on Reed what did I do?" Josh asked frantcally.

"No Josh it isn't you. Last night I was trying to tell you..." I stopped taking a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I exhaled, I prepared myself for the worst possible reaction from Josh. I knew in the back of my mind it wouldn't happen but I was so freaked I couldn't think straight. "Josh, I think…" I stopped taking a deep breath, knowing the next two words would be the hardest of my life "Noelle's dead!" I had to force it out, it's just too impossible to accept. Josh just stood in front of me, shocked. I tensed, waiting for him to say SOMETHING anything at all. Instead, we both just stepped into the elevator as it opened. I figured out what Josh was doing pretty quickly. I wasn't sure how helpful he'd be, but I could use all the help I could get. This is NOT going to be easy.

Josh and I walked into the Billings common room together. The whole way Josh had tried to comfort me. It didn't work, not that he had a lot of time to do it. We ran the entire way from Ketlar to Billings.

Most of the girls were asleep on the couches in the common room, so it didn't take long to gather everyone together. All of the Billings girls sat in the _U _of couches, while Josh and I stood in the middle ready to explain the 9-1-1. Everyone was silent. Knowing nothing good could come of this. They were right. I took a deep breath preparing myself. I thought for sure I was going to feint I couldn't breathe. Luckily Josh put his arm around me comfortingly and I was able to calm down enough to breathe. It took quite some time to work up the nerve to finally speak. But it did happen. "I know this is going to sound strange, but Noelle is in grave danger. We need to find her. She is somewhere on campus." It felt so good to have finally told everyone, to have people backing me up. That all shattered when Briana spoke up "So what? What's this got to do with us? Screw her." Okay that was odd. I mean the girl doesn't know Noelle, and I mean as a new Billings girl she should be kissing our asses especially mine. This is just so wrong, but I manage to refrain from taking my anger out on her. "I know you don't know Noelle, but she's one of us and Billings girls don't let other Billings girls die." I said trying to keep my voice steady. "Come on, she could be anywhere on campus." Everyone but Astrid and Briana shot out of the room, eager to get out there; we couldn't leave Noelle out there. Astrid followed somewhat reluctantly but I didn't care. Briana just sat there, staring at me defiantly. I decided to just leave her there. It was either fight with her or save Noelle and frankly Noelle is much more important. I just shook my head as I raced upstairs to gather and organize everyone. I could deal with her later. I wanted to get going ASAP. I checked the time, it was almost 6am! This took longer than I thought.

I had forgotten about Josh until he snuck up behind me in yet another attempt to calm me down. I was so nervous, I was shaking and bouncing, not a good sign. Anxiety was starting to take over. If I didn't leave soon I would be having an anxiety attack, unable to do anything. Josh rubbed my back in an attempt to calm me down, as I explained where everyone was to look. Hopefully we would find Noelle before class or we might never find her, at least not alive. All of the Billings girls (minus Briana I don't get why Tiff chose _her_) and Josh followed my example and raced out of Billings toward their assigned sections of campus. Josh and I headed toward the front gates, our area. We looked all over, hoping to find a living, breathing Noelle. We searched our section thoroughly. When we were just about ready to give up, I was shocked by what I saw. So shocked, in fact, that I screamed loud enough that I was sure I woke up everyone at Easton.

Noelle was there alright and alive, barely. Noelle was sitting there. Bound and gagged tied to a light post. That wasn't even the worst of it. She was _covered_ head to toe in blue and black bruises. Her usually perfectly coiffed hair was a frizzy greasy mess. She looked small and pathetic, so unlike the Noelle I knew. Josh and I bent down and tried to untie her, but as soon as she felt us touch the bonds she started struggling. "Noelle. It's just me Reed. Relax. Josh and I are going to get you back to Billings. Okay?" I tried to speak soothingly but I myself was shaking, making it impossible to keep my voice steady. Noelle relaxed as we finished untying her.

Once we had her untied and on her feet I pulled out my Iphone and let everyone know that we ha found her. Everyone began to relax, including myself, Josh and Noelle. As we came into the light of Billings, I realized just how bad Noelle looked. I felt horrible about taking so long. I could've prevented this, or most of it. "Noelle, I'm so sorry." I told her as I sat her down in the Billings common room. "I should've found you earlier. This is all my fault." Noelle just gave me a look that said: _shut up Reed. Quit the pity party._ I couldn't help but giggle a little. Even in pain, Noelle was still the same. Josh's turn came next. "No Reed. You tried to come get me. I distracted you. This is my fault."

Noelle decided then was the time to speak up. "Okay time for me to admit it. I was wrong about you two. You do belong together. Just don't get all PDA in front of me. But unless it was either of you who took a baseball bat to me, neither of you are responsible for this." Noelle spoke matter-of-factly, pointing to one of her many bruises. Josh and I knew she was right, but we just couldn't help feeling somewhat responsible. The more I thought about it the more I knew something was off. Noelle admitting she was wrong? That NEVER happens, especially when it comes to me. She thinks she knows what's best for me (which she's usually right about but not always). "What we need to know is who's been killing everyone, well at least trying to." I finally subtly mentioned Missy's death.

"You can't really call two probably unrelated incidents everyone, Reed." Noelle contradicted me. Great, just great. I really wasn't ready to explain Missy to Noelle.

"Well…er…Noelle…" I didn't know what to say. Josh broke in, sensing my discomfort. "Noelle, it wasn't just you and Amberly." I took that chance to tell Noelle who. "Just yesterday…Missy was… murdered too." I tried to be strong, to not break down like Noelle but I just couldn't.

I cried for an unreasonable amount of time but when I finally looked up I noticed Noelle had lost her controlled composure. She, like I had, had her head in her hands. It feels good to know that Noelle is human. Just like the rest of us. Well sometimes.

Noelle and I were oblivious to the entrance of the Billings Girls. If it weren't for Josh we would've just sat there sobbing. I looked up and noticed their scared faces; I knew exactly what they were thinking. I knew that they needed reassurance. "Don't worry girls. I just told Noelle about Missy. I know you all want to know what happened but first Noelle and I need to talk." I took another glance at Noelle before changing my mind. "Actually, I think I need to get Noelle to the hospital. We'll be back later. I'll call when I've got details." With that said I led Noelle and Josh out of Billings. I knew that the Billings girls wouldn't be happy with my decision, but I did what I had to. Noelle needed to go to the hospital, that was my priority.

Josh led us to his car. It occurred to me only then that we didn't have permission to leave. If we were caught we might be expelled. I looked at Josh worried. We couldn't go back now and come back, Noelle didn't have the strength, and she was in no state to be left alone. Besides she needed a doctor NOW. I could stay with Noelle, or Josh could, but Josh would never leave me alone, not with what's happened lately. Josh seemed to understand and told me, "I called on the way back to Billings, we're good." I breathed a sigh of relief, one more weight lifted off of my shoulders. Josh unlocked his car and opened the door for Noelle and helped me get her into the backseat before opening the passenger door for me.

The ride to Edward Billings Memorial Hospital was a long one. No matter how much Josh and I wanted, Noelle was in no state to explain what happened to her. We would have to wait for her to recover mentally before we would get much information.

Noelle was in a state I had never seen her in before. She looked as if she might break physically or mentally at any moment. As I watched Noelle shaking I was afraid that when she broke down, so would I. Josh seemed to notice my unease and grabbed my hand stroking it soothingly.

Despite Josh's attempts I still broke down when Noelle was rushed into the ER. I ended up curled up on Josh's lap for the next 3 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Noelle was in the ER for three hours before Josh and I received a status report. We were told that Noelle had 2 broken ribs, a concussion, and major bruising but she was expected to make a full recovery, Thank God. I couldn't help but think about how much more stressed I'd become since I'd returned to Easton. First, I'm pushed off a boat, followed promptly by Amberly's murder and then Missy's and now this! Whoever this was, sure had more nerve than even, dare I say it, Ariana and Sabine.

When we were finally allowed to see Noelle, we were confronted with a disturbing surprise. Noelle had been admitted into room 4007, formerly Ivy's room. "Josh, you don't have to do this. I'll totally understand if you don't want to." I told Josh while we were standing just outside Noelle's temporary room.

"Reed I know this'll be hard for you and I want to help you in any way I can." Josh replied, grabbing my hand and grabbing it gently.

Josh and I only got to spend a few minutes with Noelle before we were told that we had to return to Easton and that Noelle would have to stay at the hospital until she recovered. I really didn't want to leave Noelle, but I was given no choice. Besides it was hard to see her like that. She was on so many painkillers, she was delirious.

The entire way to his car, Josh had his arm wrapped around me, steadying me; otherwise I'm sure I would've collapsed before I reached his car.

The car ride back to Easton was nearly silent; the only time either of us spoke was when Josh was attempting to comfort me.

The meeting had been long and dreary. Josh and I were excused from all of our classes to go and talk to Hauer. The rest of the Billings girls were also excused from class. We'd been through a lot. It came as no surprise that we'd be excused.

Josh and I escaped to his car and began the quiet drive to the EPD.

Josh and I stepped out of his car and began to walking toward the entrance to the EPD. When we were just steps away from the entrance Hauer opened the door and began walking out. When he spotted us he said "Reed, Josh just he two people I was going to talk to. I'm sure we have plenty to talk about. I think this may have been Easton's worst crime year. EVER."

I thought back to the beginning of the year and everything I went though. First Cheyenne then the legacy, being kicked out of Billings, then being pushed off the Ryan's boat, and now all this. Yeah, definitely worst year EVER.

Josh and I talked to Hauer for hours. The same questions over and over again. I was getting fed up. We were missing a crucial piece of the puzzle. Noelle. "We're getting nowhere." I said. "We need to talk to Noelle." I continued firmly.

Hauer and Josh were hesitant with their reply. Though he didn't speak, I knew Josh would agree with me. My assumptions were confirmed when he slowly shook his head yes. Hauer sighed. I knew he knew that we had won. We HAD to talk to Noelle to find out who did this.

Josh and I were forced to return to Easton while Hauer went to talk to Noelle. So Josh and I rode back to Easton. All the while I was thinking about what I had to do next.

Josh and I walked into Billings and I rushed straight up to my room. I sat down at my desk and started up my computer. I received a text

_made it alive reed? that's ok i got wat i wanted for now. watch ur back reed._

I sat there, staring at the screen of my Iphone, beginning to hyperventilate.

Josh looked over my shoulder, reading the text. "Reed we need to go tell Hauer." Josh told me, helping me to stand up. I shook my head. I had to talk to someone first. Josh would be uncomfortable, but I knew she could help me. Ivy. She could trace the text. I would finally know who pushed me off the boat. I still thought I was Poppy. She wanted Upton, and judging by the text I got, she got him. But by now I know that things aren't always what they seem. No matter what I'd like to think, Poppy might not have pushed me. I knew if I went to Ivy I could figure it out.

I only then remembered that I was supposed to meet Astrid in the library. _Oh well_. I'd go to her room before I went to see Ivy. I told Josh I'd meet him in front of Billings, but that I had to do something.

I walked down the hall to Astrid's room. When I knocked on her door, it creaked open. I stepped inside, thinking to myself; _This can't be good._ I pushed the door open just enough for me to fit through.

I looked for Astrid, and saw something that had never been there before. It was a paper shredder, filled to the brim. "What the hell has she been doing?" I asked myself quietly. I looked at the sheets sitting on top, obviously next _Missy Thurber _one was titled, the next said _Amberly Carmichael_. "Oh-My-GOD" I whispered as I stared at the papers. I decided to snap pictures of the pages, just in case. I then rushed out, no longer caring about meeting her, or Ivy, at least not yet. I needed to figure out what to do. I raced out of Astrid's room to convince Josh to wait to see Hauer and Ivy. Now is not the time.

I easily convinced Josh that Hauer could wait. Even with our past experiences, Hauer was having issues believing us. Josh let me go back to Billings, but I couldn't stop thinking about Astrid's papers. They couldn't be hers. She had to be framed. Like I was last time. Yes. That's what it is. Then and there, I decided not to tell anyone about the pages, for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 21

**AN: I really hope that I can gain back some of my readers now that I'm writing again. I know the last chapter was REALLY short, but I needed to get ****something**** up. I've got a poll on my profile for your favourite Suspicion quote, please go vote, voting closes Nov. 27.**

I didn't tell anyone about the pages. I knew I had to though, before I went insane. I went to Josh's room. "Josh, there's something you need to know. I didn't want anyone else to know but I need to tell you." I said as I stepped into his room.

"Reed, you know you can tell me anything. I know I wasn't there for you in the past but I'm going to change that." Josh replied.

I began to explain what happened when I found the papers in Astrid's room.

"Reed! Why didn't you say something before? Don't you know how much danger you're in?" Josh asked angrily.

"Josh, just listen. I know that it could be dangerous, but I think Astrid was framed. Please don't do anything rash until I go talk to her. Please?" I begged Josh.

"Fine, Reed. I'll wait but I swear to God, if you do anything stupid…" Josh trailed off.

"And Josh," I said "I need you to stand outside the door while I talk to her, just in case, okay?" I said, hoping to make him more at ease with my plan.

"Okay. When?" Josh asked.

"I was hoping right now, if that works."

"Okay, let's get this over with." Josh said walking toward the door. I followed Josh out of Ketlar, but led the way to and through Billings.

I approached Astrid's room. I said to Josh "Stand here until I'm inside then stand right by the door, until I'm about to leave."

Josh nodded and I knocked on Astrid's door. "Astrid? ASTRID! I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" I said through the closed door.

"Yes! It's open." Astrid responded.

I looked at Josh, giving him a warning glare, then pushed the door open.

"Astrid, the other day I found the papers you had in here, we need to talk about that." I said

"Oh, like you don't already know, unless you really are as dense as Ariana said you were." Astrid interrupted me.

_Ouch._ That hurt. "So wait, what?" I asked, I didn't want to believe what I thought she was saying.

"Wow. You really are dense. Or you're just acting like an idiot. I wouldn't put it past you." Astrid said. "Reed you need to know I did it to help you. I only wanted to help you Reed." Astrid said.

"Help me? How does this help anyone? In any way Astrid?" I asked.

"Like you don't know, oh well I'll play along, Missy and Amberly wanted to kick you out of Billings again, they wanted to destroy everything you have. I merely stopped them." Astrid replied, like she _really_ thought she was doing the right thing.

"Astrid, you should've just TOLD ME. Killing them was wrong, no matter their intentions." I told her

"Like anyone would've listened to me." Astrid scoffed. "Now I'm really sorry Reed, but I can't let you leave. I will NOT go to prison." Astrid said calmly as she reached into her drawer and pulled out a handgun. All I could think was _oh shit. Not again._ Before I fell to the ground.

**AN: I know this is short and I'm so so so sorry but I needed to get something up. I swear my updates will be more frequent. I would LOVE if you would drop me a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 22

**AN: I'm so so so sorry I took so long to update, I'm sure you are all dying to know what happens next, so here it is. **

I suddenly came back to consciousness, but I couldn't remember why I hurt so much. What happened? Where am I? I thought back, and I remembered that I went to see Astrid. Why? What happened after? Suddenly it all came flooding back. I remembered it all. Everything until I fell to the floor. What happened after? I realized I couldn't remember. Where was I? My eyes flew open. I was in a blank room. My head whipped around, trying to figure out where I was. I saw Josh sitting beside what I realized was a hospital bed, with his head in hi hands. "Josh!" I said.

"Oh Reed. Reed, I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I did to you." Josh rambled.

"Josh, why are you convinced this is your fault? I don't remember what happened." I admitted.

"Oh, Reed, when you went to talk to Astrid, well…" He trailed off, "I kinda called the police, but when they came in, they knocked you over, but Astrid hadn't fired yet, and she adjusted and the bullet hit your stomach. You lost tons of blood. The police caught her thank God." Josh explained.

"That explains it. Wait, I still don't understand why you think it's your fault." I told Josh.

"Reed, I should've never let you go in there, even if I did call the police. I'm the reason that you're hurt. And on top of that, I betrayed your trust. I promised not to tell anyone, but I did anyway. I'll understand if you hate me, just tell me and I'll leave." Josh, he could be such an idiot.

"Josh, first, you saved me by calling the police, it doesn't matter if I'm hurt, granted I'd rather _not_ be hurt, but I'm alive because of you. Second, yes you betrayed my trust, but I was being stupid, so you did what you had to do. Third, I could never hate you. Even when you moved on so quickly after the legacy, I didn't hate you, I was hurt but I could never, ever hate you." I said. I knew the comment about the legacy would hurt him, but if it would help him figure out I'm not mad at him, it's worth it.

"Thank you." Josh said and pulled my hand up and kissed it. My heart fluttered in my chest. I forgot what Josh could do to me.

"Josh, how long have I been unconscious? I asked, I hoped it wasn't too long, I didn't want to miss much.

"About, eight days." Josh told me.

"Oh God. I've missed so much school; I'm going to be so far behind. And who knows what's happening in Billings right now." I rambled

"Shh, just calm down Reed. All of that isn't important right now. The only important thing is you getting better." Josh said.

"That's not the only important thing Josh, I'll lose my scholarship. I'll have to go home." I told him with tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to lose him again, I just got him back.

"Reed, it's going to be fine." Josh said, wiping the tears from my cheek with his thumb. "Speaking of your home, your family's here. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I didn't want to put too much on you at once." Josh admitted. He knew me too well. He knows that my family is important, and he knows exactly how to tell me.

"Do you want me to go get them?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you Josh, for everything." I told him.

"I love you Reed. I'll be right back with your family." Josh said as he slipped out.

**AN: I know this is short, but I **_**had**_** to get something up today. The next chapter will be up ASAP.**

**I have been editing my chapters, I didn't take any down. they are just condensed into eight chapters. This is how it works, **

**Chapters 1+2 are now chapter 1**

**Chapters 3-6 are chapter 2**

**Chapters 7-10 are chapter 3**

**Chapters 11-14 are chapter 4**

**Chapters 15-17 are chapter 5**

**Chapters 18-20 are chapter 6**

**Chapter 21 is chapter 7**

**and what would've been chapter 22 (this one) is now chapter 8.**

**Thanks for your patience.**


End file.
